Marcus and Douglas
by NightAngel365
Summary: Just a collection of one shots based around father/son bonding moments between Marcus and Douglas. :) Marcus' age may vary and other character will be mentioned/make an appearance.
1. Funeral Mishaps

**Authors Note: So the idea for this one shot series came from Bionic Showdown when Marcus and Douglas were having their little father son conversation about drama club. And it hit me that while Douglas saw Marcus as a weapon, there was probably a part of him that cared for Marcus hence these are all one shots that focus on the cut father son moments.**

 **I don't know how frequent updates will be. Obviously reviews fuel any writer but the lab rats fandom isn't as active as it used to be when the show was on so we'll see but PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!**

Douglas sat in front of the television, laughing mindlessly at the moving pictures as he grabbed some popcorn and a drink. In fact he was so into… whatever he was watching that he didn't even notice that his son was talking to him for the last five minutes.

" – and that's how we get rid of your brother. Dad? _DAD_!" the teenager screamed. But it was no use, whatever seemed to be on TV was apparently a lot more entertaining than Douglas hearing about the plans for his brother's demise. Raising an eyebrow at the screen, Marcus walked around to the couch.

"What are you even watching?"

"This great new show called Funeral Mishaps." Okay so _now_ the android had his attention. Wouldn't say he was surprised, Davenport men liked it when the attention was on them. _Constantly_. Marcus had spent 15 years with one to know. Plus he was one himself and Donald Davenport was so engrossed in himself that it was borderline disturbing at times.

"What's it even about?" This times the android had settled on the couch next to his father and creator.

Sure Douglas had his moments of parental forgetfulness. Forgetting his 15th birthday, 14th birthday _and_ his 13th birthday but he was the only guy the teenager had known. And after hearing about how his brother had taken his part of the company from him as well as his kids, Douglas and Marcus only had each other.

Well once they got Adam, Bree and Chase back of course. Often Marcus wondered what would happen to him once the "prodigal kids" returned. Sure Marcus could take them all and had all their powers at amplified levels. But they were Douglas' first creations. And his favourite. Especially the youngest, Chase.

And parents mostly always leaned towards their first born. Or in this case first _borns_.

"Marcus are you even listening?" And with that Marcus snapped back to reality. Wow, had he really been thinking so much about his those three that he didn't even listen to what his dad was saying? That… was unlike Marcus. Not something he would do. Not something he was trained to do. Be distracted by What Ifs and… jealousy.

"No and sorry, I just…." Fumbling around for words, Marcus looked to the first thing that would get him back on his dad's good side. The hair. "Your hair had me distracted. Are you using a new product?" He smiled one of his Marcus smiles. Luckily, the inventor perked up and started looking up to his hair and started to smile to.

Thank god for Davenport men's weakness for hair.

"Thank you for noticing! It's about time you started appreciating _this_ " Douglas made multiple hand gestures to his hair. "I've started a new conditioner. It apparently reages your hair back by ten years." For once Douglas didn't drag his brother into this. Marcus was actually proud of his dad.

"So that'll mean I have better hair than Donnie!" Douglas pointed two thumbs at himself and starter his victory dance. It was a combination of jazz hands and shaking the wrong parts in the wrong places. And with that Marcus' face fell from the smile he had to a scowl as he dropped his head and shook it. Well it was nice while it lasted.

"Do you have to make _everything_ about your brother? It's been fifteen years. And that's only since _I've_ been hearing it!" Photographic memory meant that he also remembered Douglas' every word and reaction. The photographic memory was a blessing and a curse at the same time.

"Well Marcus when your older brother takes everything from you, from your research to his kids, you have every right to be mad at him!" At this point Douglas just sounded like a whiny teenager. The bionic teenager himself even wondered at times who was the grown up in the relationship. Because it was often Marcus having to console Douglas' temper tantrums.

Aren't I meant to have the breakdowns and weird moods every day? Marcus thought before making a disgusted face at his dad and shaking his head.

"See Marcus, now I missed funeral mishaps. Now I gotta wait a _whole_ ten minutes for it to come back on again." Again with Douglas and his temper tantrums.

"Yeah waiting ten minutes sure seems like a terrible tragedy." Rolling his eyes, Marcus picked up the remote and started twirling it around his hands. "What is funeral mishaps even about?" Now Marcus wasn't stupid. The literal meaning could be funerals that went terribly wrong but he learnt that humans had non literal meanings for words. Like sick didn't mean throw up. It could sometimes mean awesome.

"Funerals that have gone terribly wrong. _Du_ h. You know, you're supposed to be a _genius_." Douglas looked to him as if he was a child and stupid. That look that adults give you when they say something that they think is so simple but isn't. Well to Marcus it wasn't.

Marcus opened his mouth to argue but realised it wouldn't be worth arguing with egotistical inventor. "You know what? Just tell me in more detail what's it about." Douglas looked at him and sighed but not before rolling his eyes. In response, Marcus just rolled his eyes back.

"There's not much to it. Just funerals that have gone horribly wrong. For example, the casket didn't even make it to the ground. Now there's someone dead body out on the open road." And with that Douglas laughed at the screen which was covered with cars frantically screeching and people screaming at seeing a casket.

It was actually _not_ bad… Marcus even managed to crack a smile at the chaos and the way people ran from seeing a closed casket.

"I wonder how those people would react to having it opened." Now Marcus was laughing at the screen, the it being referred to the casket.

Douglas gestured his hand lazily to Marcus as to gesture him to be quiet. "Wait now watch this." A big explosion was heard as the body lifted into the air and landed on the buffet table. At this point both Davenport's were on the sofa, completely hysterical from the laughter.

"Lunch is served I guess." Marcus managed to spit out in all his laughter. Douglas' response was just more laughter and a nod of his head.

After ten minutes of hysterical laughter at not just the body at the table but other hilarious happenings, both males' laughter managed to die down, with them both sighing satisfactorily at the screen.

"See look at us Marcus we're finally bonding about something that's not about taking down my brother the same way he took away my whole life. And it's something sadistic and cruel. Look at us, it's practically my dream." Douglas looked at his son proudly and smiled at him, while wiping a fake tear away from his right eye.

That warmed Marcus' heart. Sure it was not meant to be there apart from keeping him alive and he was supposed to have no sympathy or empathy but it was nice to know that Douglas was finally appreciating him other than his personal bionic spy/weapon. Depending on what Douglas was feeling.

"And then tomorrow we can bond some more over taking down my brother while I look good at it!"

And with that Marcus grunted and threw his head at the nearest pillow.

 _I can't believe we almost had a moment there dad._

 **Authors Note: And done! The first one shot was titled Funeral Mishaps! I got the idea since in "Leo vs Evil" Marcus mentioned it. Hope you liked it!**

 **AND REVIEW REVIEW AND REVIEW**

 **Until next time!**


	2. Guitar Lessons

**Authors Note: Thank you all for reviewing so here's the next part! Another one shot inspired by Douglas teaching Marcus how to play the guitar! This is more cutesy and family bonding more than anything but as always there will be father/son sarcastic moments and quippy moments!**

 **Review, Review and Review!**

* * *

Guitar Lessons

* * *

"So if you want to catch Adam, Bree and Chase's attention, you're going to have to learn the guitar." Douglas pointed to the two guitars he had out. Marcus just sighed and rolled his eyes, whispering an oh god under his breath.

"I have super intelligence I'm pretty sure I can pick up a guitar like this" Marcus grabbed one of the guitars and wore the strap around his neck. "And play it like I've been playing it my whole life." And right on cue Marcus started playing a good sounding tune.

Even Douglas had to admit that he was impressed. Damn his brilliant genius in giving Marcus an amazing brain.

"I know I know but-" Douglas paused. It was hard to show Marcus any love and affection. For one Marcus might grow soft and the next reason was that him and Marcus didn't have much time left. In a little less than a year, Marcus would have his 16th birthday and he would burn out.

That part did sadden Douglas. If he had the technology to extend Marcus' life then he would have tried to. But then again would Marcus really be needed when he had three powerful bionic weapons of his own?

"Dad? Hey dad I was talking to you." Marcus waved a hand in front of his father's face and sighed. Probably thinking about his plans for getting his siblings back in his control. Douglas shook his head. "Yeah I wasn't listening, I was just thinking about how _awesome_ my hair is today. I am seriously having a really _good_ hair day." He smiled as he looked forward to his imaginary mirror and started admiring his hair.

And to that Marcus just rolled his eyes. His dad was arrogant, irritating and annoying but he did raise him and give him bionics and well… he was the only guy the teenager knew. Not like he had any other _option_ of anyone else.

"You know what Elvis wannabe? When you're done admiring your hair just repeat what you said." Douglas looked at him for a moment, and Marcus hoped that he felt sorry but then he just smiled and shrugged at him.

"Thanks Marcus, you really are the best son a guy could ask for." Douglas patted Marcus' back and went back to admiring his hair. This just made Marcus outwardly groan at his dad. There were often times when Marcus questioned who had more maturity: him or his dad.

And this was _definitely_ one of the times.

And yep right now it was looking like Marcus was a lot more mature.

"You know what dad? Just say what you wanted to before you went all la la land about your hair." Marcus rolled his eyes. Douglas looked to Marcus and for a split second was confused on what his son was talking about. But he realised the real reason why he got distracted in the first place was because of him realising how much little time him and Marcus had left with each other.

"Oh right, that. I was just saying that it could be a really good opportunity for us to you know… _bond_ as father and son. After Adam, Bree and Chase get here, I'll be too busy training them and you'll be helping me. So we'll have no time to bond. Plus I do have 15 years of their life to get to know but we've spent fifteen years with each other." Douglas justified.

"And those weren't the most interesting ways I could have spent fifteen years." Marcus mainly whispered that under his breath so his dad wouldn't hear.

He didn't want Marcus to know that he wouldn't even be around after a few months, permanently. Marcus didn't know that he was an Android that wasn't going to live to see his 16th birthday but he didn't need to know that now.

"If it gets you to stop _hounding me_ and chasing me for a week, begging me to let you teach me then sure knock yourself out dad." Marcus sighed. Honestly, a part of him probably liked having something to bond with his dad that wasn't abducting Adam, Bree and Chase.

And it was mainly his dad's plan. _Me, me, me_ was how his dad liked to work.

Douglas squealed and jumped up in the air. "You'll see Marcus, it's going to be fun for the both of us, you're going to have a blast." Marcus sighed again and rolled his eyes. "Just hurry up and teach me what you want to teach me before I start _regretting_ it and go invisible to hide from you." He grabbed the other guitar and gave it to Douglas.

"Okay, okay just sit down for a minute." Which led them both to sit on the steps near Marcus' capsule. "So the first thing about learning guitar is to learn the notes. The notes correspond from having the thickest string to the thinnest string. And the strings are named E, A, D, G, B, and E." Douglas explained as he lightly strummed the guitar.

"Regular guitars aren't going to capture their attention, you need something loud. Teenagers like that." Marcus explained, still a tad bit annoyed that he had to have guitar lessons with his dad.

"Oh how do you know what teenagers like!?"

"Oh I don't know _maybe the fact that I'm a teenager_ myself!"

Douglas huffed. "Fine, fine, most of the skills I'm going to teach you can transfer directly to an electronic guitar." This elicited a groan from Marcus who was growing more and more annoyed by the second at having to learn a skill he didn't need to.

"Now if you're done complaining, I'd like to talk about how to actually play a note. You don't hold down a string to play a note, you hold down in between the strings. Watch me." Douglas demonstrated by strumming a quiet E note. Marcus nodded and copied and it sounded identical to Douglas'. This caused Douglas to give a small smile.

"You're practically a natural, _not bad_ Marcus." Douglas smiled. Marcus didn't say anything in response but just smiled back, continuing to play some other notes. Okay learning the guitar instead of using his intelligence to become a professional was actually a lot more fun than he thought.

"Now you're going to want to play some chords." Douglas strummed the guitar, which lead to hearing some music that was actually worth hearing. "The chords are: C-chord. G chord, E Major, D Major, E minor, A minor and D minor and you play each of them like this." Douglas started playing again demonstrating each chord to Marcus.

Even without using his bionic intelligence, Marcus was having fun playing. Every time he got a note or a chord right, Douglas smiled which made Marcus smiled too. He didn't know what that feeling of _warmth_ inside of him actually was.

Maybe it was even the feeling love but who ever _knew_ with Douglas…

* * *

After a while, Marcus and Douglas were laughing and playing together, even playing a few songs together. It was the most fun he ever had with Douglas after discovering Funeral Mishaps with him a few weeks ago. And Marcus was beginning to sound really, _really_ good.

"Okay Marcus, do you think you can play something without me guiding you?" Douglas asked to which Marcus nodded and started strumming an upbeat tune which got Douglas to clap along to. "You're great! Join a band at school or something."

Marcus thought about it for a few seconds and shrugged his shoulders. "Probably not, I'm not going to be in Mission Creek High for long anyway. Besides I've been thinking about joining drama club. I figured that I could use the acting skills I've learnt from pretending to be friends with Adam, Bree and Chase to good use." Douglas paused before nodding in agreement.

So that's how the father and son afternoon went, with the both of them for a moment, forgetting whatever plans they had for the future and just enjoying sharing a hobby together.

* * *

 **Authors Note: And that's guitar lessons! Hope you all liked it and I hope you'll leave reviews for me to squeal, giggle and cry over. Also, it may seem like I skipped most of actually learning the guitar but that was mainly because I don't know how to play a guitar and google was my best friend.**

 **Until next time!**


End file.
